Finding Footing
by Vicky-V
Summary: Arguments between Morgana and Arthur are rather common and Merlin often ends up getting involved as well. Gwen worries, but it's not so bad now that Lancelot really isn't all that sure either. ArthurxGwenxLancelotxMerlinxMorgana. Oneshot.


**Pairing: **Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot/Merlin/Morgana

**Notes:** PG rating for implied possible sexual activity before fic.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Finding Footing**

There was a yelp, quickly followed by a thud, which turned out to be Arthur falling to the floor. His arms flailed in a very undignified manner as he tried and failed to find something to hold on to. A pained groan quickly turned into accusations of Morgana pushing him.

She didn't deny those claims, but didn't completely admit them either. Instead she smiled and made comments about Arthur's inept ability to keep balanced in his own bed, amongst other things.

Then Merlin became involved because he was smiling too much and got into trouble for it because they all knew Morgana shouldn't be directly challenged when there was that sort of glint in her eyes and upwards turn to her lips. So Arthur picked on him instead.

It quickly descended into chaos. Arthur, who had apparently forgotten he was still on the floor, threw whatever insults first came to mind. Some made Morgana laugh, others made her slap at his feet, which were the nearest body part of his she could reach considering they were still resting on the sheets. Some of Arthur's comments get thrown at Merlin, prompting him to answer back, only to be met with threats of the stocks.

Gwen watched and quietly wondered when exactly she had been able to follow these disagreements. She could remember watching them before, feeling very worried and trying to make herself as small as possible in the hope nobody would spot her. And they wouldn't, until Morgana decided she's had enough in the company of Arthur the complete prat, idiot and general moron. Then Gwen would be whisked away with Morgana's fingernails tight on her arm at first, then the grip would steadily loosen and the apologies which were always accepted would come. Over time things had become better. They would still argue and Gwen still didn't like it, but she came to realise it was never truly meant. Somehow, in a strange silent way, things were always fixed.

When she looked to Lancelot, she really couldn't help but smile because she had never seen him look unsure like that before. She guessed it was probably the longest he had ever spent weighing up the pros and cons of entering a fight. It appeared the cons were currently outweighing the pros.

Gwen recognised that look, of not being entirely sure of what was happening and whether or not to be worried. They were all things she could remember feeling, so she helped make up his mind as to whether or not to try getting involved by putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him back. Gwen felt Lancelot's muscles tense underneath her fingers because Arthur was finally on his feet and thrusting his hands into the air, exclaiming about how hopeless they, (meaning Merlin and Morgana), really were. Then Lancelot must have finally decided to stay out of it because he relaxed a little, leaned back and looked up at her.

"And it's often like this?"

There was another yelp from Arthur as one of Morgana's shoes bounced off his head.

"Yes." Gwen smiled in a way which felt both fond and nervous. "And I'm afraid you're past the turning back point."

Truth be told, there had probably never been any turning back point, but Lancelot would be fine living in ignorance for this particular situation. Besides, if it did exist, Gwen wasn't entirely sure where it was.

"Then I'll get used to it."

He relaxed almost completely and leaned back into Gwen's chest just in time to watch Morgana's chin jut into the air in that way which meant she had won. Merlin was alternating between pulling on his own clothes and giving Arthur his. While Gwen wondered whether Lancelot was the type of man who ever completely relaxed, she recognised she would soon be called upon to help Morgana appear decent before she left the room. She didn't know what would happen to Lancelot. It was most likely he would take Merlin's place as something to rant at. Gwen judged Lancelot as the type who had the patience to put up with it and wouldn't answer back, which Arthur would like.

She squeezed his arm and smiled at him. Camelot probably wasn't anything like he had expected, at least not in this respect, but Gwen had yet to hear a complaint.

_**END**_


End file.
